<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cover - Greyback's Pup by Rohanza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129929">Cover - Greyback's Pup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohanza/pseuds/Rohanza'>Rohanza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:13:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohanza/pseuds/Rohanza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Being thrown out of house Harry has no choice but to look for any living relative that he still has. When he finds out that he has a lord of his parent's last friend that can take him in, he jumps in head on... maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to do</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618607</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Covers of Isys Skeeter's Fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cover - Greyback's Pup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618607">Greyback's Pup</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter">Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)</a>.
        </li>

        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysLunaSkeeter_Translations/pseuds/IsysLunaSkeeter_Translations">IsysLunaSkeeter_Translations</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Covers_of_Isys_Skeeter_Fanfics">Covers_of_Isys_Skeeter_Fanfics</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Being thrown out of house Harry has no choice but to look for any living relative that he still has. When he finds out that he has a lord of his parent's last friend that can take him in, he jumps in head on... maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to do</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618607</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Cover (150dpi) - 512x800</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>